Memento Mori
by Yalene
Summary: Der Schmerz, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren...


Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren sind Eigentum von Takahashi-sama.  
Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es mir übel nehmen würde, wenn ich das hier poste, also seid so nett und sagt es ihr nicht.

Morgen ist es wieder so weit.

Das Wetter wird schön sein, so wie es die letzten Tage auch war.  
Die Sonne wird strahlen. Ein klarer blauer Himmel kündigt den Menschen einen wundervollen Tag an.   
Und die Vögel werden ihre melodischen Liedchen trällern.

Und doch wird morgen dieser Tag sein.  
Dieser eine traurige Tag, der tief in meinem Herzen mit einem Brandmal verankert ist.

So viele Erinnerungen werden wach, wenn ich an morgen denke.  
So viele Jahre sind vergangen, so viele Jahre ohne dich...

Der Abend ist ruhig. Ich höre die Grillen zirpen. Ein sanfter, kühler Wind weht umher.

Dieses Anwesen...  
Es ist ein gesegnetes Haus. Wunderbare Menschen leben hier, die mir in meinem Leben viel Freude gebracht haben.  
Und doch gibt es keinen Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denke. Kein Augenblick vergeht, in dem ich nicht wünschte, du wärst hier, bei mir.

Wie viele Stunden gab es, in denen ich der Verzweiflung nahe war?  
Vor allem die Monate nachdem du mich verlassen hattest. Allein in der Dunkelheit saß ich und weinte lautlos.

Ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Warum leben, wenn du nicht mehr bei mir warst?  
Ich hasse mich heute für diese Gedanken.  
Ich wollte immer bei dir sein. Für immer mein Glück mit dir teilen, sowie jede Traurigkeit.

Aber es sollte nicht so kommen. Viel zu früh gingst du fort.

Doch es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ebenso wenig wie es meine ist.  
Es sollte einfach nicht sein.

Es ist früher morgen.

Normalerweise würde ich jetzt noch im Bett liegen und meine wohlverdiente Nachtruhe genießen. Doch nicht heute, nicht an diesem Tag.

Das ganze Anwesen ist noch ruhig. Alle schlafen.

Ich gehe durch das Haus. Betrachte jedes Zimmer und versinke in Erinnerungen.  
Erinnerungen an die Zeit, in der du noch mit mir hier lebtest.

Fröhlich war sie, voller Lachen und Kinderstimmen.  
Oh ja, lachende Kinderstimmen.  
Was hätte ich ohne sie gemacht? Vermutlich wäre ich wirklich gestorben, im Geiste...

Sie halfen mir, weiter zu leben. Ich musste für sie leben.  
Denn sie waren alles, was ich noch von dir hatte.

Alle stehen angezogen vor der Tür, warten nur auf mich.  
Ich sehe sie an.

Oh, wenn du sie nur sehen könntest! Ich sehe sie und es erfüllt mein Herz mit Trauer. Sie lächeln mich an, doch ihre Augen sind traurig. Sie haben geweint.

Ich will nicht, dass sie weinen. Doch wer kann einem verbieten um einen geliebten Menschen zu trauern und Tränen zu vergießen?  
So etwas wäre grausam.

Langsam gehe ich den kleinen, steinernen Weg entlang.  
Trostlos erscheint dieser Ort, selbst an einem so schönen Tag.  
Doch ist er wirklich so schön?  
Nein, nicht für mich...

Ich bin an meinem Ziel angelangt.  
Jedes Jahr an diesem Tag stehe ich hier und mein Herz fängt von neuem an zu weinen.  
Man sollte meinen, nach so einer langen Zeit kommt man über den Verlust hinweg.  
Doch warum schmerzt dann mein Herz so sehr?

Ich lege Blumen nieder.  
Weiße Rosen. Sie passten immer am besten zu dir.  
Du liebtest sie.

Lange Zeit stehe ich hier, so wie die anderen, stillschweigend. Jeder ist mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen allein.  
Ich mag solche Momente nicht, doch es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann.  
Und so stehe ich weiter hier.

Die Zeit vergeht und die Kinder wollen weg von hier, diesem trostlosen Ort.

Kasumi: "Papa, gehen wir nach Hause?"

Soun: "Ich komme gleich. Lass mich bitte noch ein paar Minuten bei ihr sein..."

Sie gibt mir einen verständnisvollen Blick.

Ich bin allein, allein mit dir.  
Was gäbe ich darum, dir noch einmal gegenüber zu stehen, dir alles zu sagen, was ich für dich empfinde.  
Doch das geht nicht.  
Und wäre es denn notwendig?

Ich glaube nicht.  
Wir wussten immer, was der andere empfand.  
Einer der Gründe, weshalb ich dich so liebe.

Und doch werde ich niemals aufhören, zu trauern.

Ich werde jedes Jahr wiederkehren.  
Jedes Jahr... an diesem Tag...

"Ich liebe dich, Kimiko."

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wende ich mich von deinem Grabstein ab und gehe den anderen hinterher.  
Doch ich werde wiederkommen... ebenso wie sie es tun werden... deine dich liebenden Töchter...

Bis zum nächsten Mal...

°°°°°

Jemand wird jetzt vielleicht sagen "Oha, aus Souns Perspektive, das ist ungewöhnlich."  
Doch für mich war es einfacher, aus seiner Perspektive zu schreiben.

Zu der Zeit, als diese FF entstand, hatte ich so etwas wie eine Depressionsphase.  
Das hing wohl damit zusammen, dass ich da einige Bekannte verloren habe.

Mir schien es nur richtig, das in Soun umzusetzen, wo er doch nur zu gut weiß, was es heißt, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.

Wer bis hier her gelesen hat, könnte sich vielleicht auch zu einem kleinen Comment erweichen lassen. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Ich bitte um Verbesserungsvorschläge und meinetwegen auch um Kritik. Ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht negativ auffassen.  
Lobeshymnen sind natürlich immer willkommen und werden mit Freuden begrüßt.

An dieser Stelle gebührt mein herzlichster Dank meiner Betaleserin "Isi" Salima04, welche mir mit einer Zweitlesung sowie einigen sehr netten persönlichen Worten eine sehr große Freude bereitet hat. Vielen Dank. ,

ByeBye, JenJen aka Yalene


End file.
